


Hello DanAndPhilGames SPIRITS!

by averageaiden



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageaiden/pseuds/averageaiden
Summary: I wrote this last year and I do not remember where I was going with it. Thought I might as well post it.





	Hello DanAndPhilGames SPIRITS!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and I do not remember where I was going with it. Thought I might as well post it.

Dan stumbled into the new lounge, tripping over the bump in the floor that would take years to get used to. There was one last box sitting grudgingly in the middle of the floor. He called out to Phil, but got no response. Groaning, he retrieved the box opener from the middle of the floor. It was his galaxy blanket, perfect for a nap after a long day of moving house. As he unfolded the blanket, a small wooden figurine clattered to the ground. To his bewilderment and to Phil’s dismay, it was not the missing announcement moose, but a wooden pigeon. The tip of its beak had broken off. It was strange, but oddly charming, and fit with his aesthetic, earning a place on the empty bookshelf where Dan would forget about it entirely for the time being. The silence was just short of eerie, but a refreshing change from the constant hum of drilling. He cracked the window to let in the breeze. As he drifted off to sleep a bird landed on their porch.


End file.
